Reading and Other Things
by ramblingkitten
Summary: Prompt - Emma finds Hook reading in her bed. Rating is for mild swearing.


Reading and other things

Prompt - Emma finds Hook reading in her bed.

characters - Emma Swan, Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones

Rating - K+ for mild swearing

Pairing - none technically unless you squint to see my CS side.

A/N - I own nothing but what my mind comes up with. Thanks to LadyFirefly for the prompt and Uni for beta'ing for me.

Emma let out a sigh as she locked the door to the sheriff station heading home for the night. Ever since the car accident at the line and being dragged off by Gold to New York she hadn't had a slow day. First there was still the outsider in the hospital, he hadn't woken up and half the town wanted to throw him into the ocean. Neal had come back to Storybrooke to spend time with Henry against every bit of her wishing he'd just stay far away. As if she didn't have enough issues with his adoptive mother being the Evil Queen and still on the loose. Snow and David had moved into their own house with how crowded the apartment had gotten. Henry actually liked spending the night there, for which she was grateful some nights. As if an angry Queen on the loose wasn't bad enough, Hook was out there somewhere. Whale had called today to tell her he had vanished from the hospital shortly after being able to be mobile on his own again. So tomorrow she would start the search for a vengeful pirate so that she could find out if Queen Bitch had come along for the ride.

She reached her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She tugged her leather jacket off, putting it on one of the coat hooks as she kicked out of her shoes. She padded her way into the kitchen, deciding then and there she's taking a very long bubble bath. She finds the bottle of scotch she was looking for and a glass and heads towards the bathroom; she quickly gets the bath running, dumping in a good capful of scented bubbles Snow had left behind. The scotch set just in reach on the table and the only thing missing is a book. She quickly made her way up the stairs to the loft mentally debating on which book to read.

"Holy shit!" Emma yelped as she reached the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she took in the image of Captain Hook lounging on her bed with her favorite book.

"It's called reading love, I'd think you'd know how. Or didn't your parents they teach you how to read?" Hook casually asked her, glancing up from the well worn pages of her copy of Peter Pan.

"I didn't have parents growing up, I had foster families. But I do know how to read." She huffed as she walked over to the bed reaching to grab the book from him. He quickly snatched it back out of her reach.

"What are foster families?" Hook queried, his forehead scrunched up as he tried to place the word.

"A foster family is a family who takes in orphans letting them live there and they get paid." Emma explained, not entirely comfortable with where this conversation is going. "How do you know how to read anyway? I mean you live on a boat as a pirate."

"I am hurt that you would think that I am an illiterate. While not ever pirate learns how to read more than a basic map, I take pleasure in reading. And I live on a ship, lass." He told her as he sat up straighter in her bed. He still had made no move to get off of it, which he could note with satisfaction was irking Emma. "Can I assume from your tone regarding the foster families that you did not have the best experience with them?"

"Of course I didn't. I was an orphan; I grew up thinking my parents didn't want me. The one family that had me when I was a baby gave me back when they had their own. The rest barely noticed me unless I got in trouble." Emma blinked as the words left her mouth; she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she was confiding in Captain Hook, of all people. She groaned aloud, "Hook, get off my bed, I have plans and you being in my apartment isn't one of them. I'm glad you are fine after your accident but you can't be here," She told him, grabbing onto his arm and trying to pull him off her bed. Hook's smirk appeared as he grabbed her arm back and pulled her down into his lap.

"Now this is much more enjoyable position than you standing over me, not that I minded the view." He practically purred to her. Emma huffed as she tried to get off his lap; her movements only caused him to grip her tighter. "We need to talk Emma."

"We can talk without me being on your lap." She hissed through clenched teeth. "I have water running downstairs if you don't let me go you have to clean up the flood." She told him. Hook let out a sigh and released her.

"We both know that holding you hostage will be the only way you will have a decent conversation with me." He told her. Emma shook her head as she grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs. She made it just as the water got close to the top of the large tub. She quickly shut the water off and reached in to let some out. Once the water level was appropriate she went back out of the bathroom in search of Hook. She nearly ran into him in the bathroom doorway.

"Look I get it you want to talk, but not tonight, okay? This is my one night to myself. No Henry, I'm not on call, I don't even have to be up early. And having you here is not relaxing in anyway," she pleaded to him, mentally shaking her head at herself for having to plead with him in the first place.

"Emma," Hook started, but he shook his head, "Enjoy your bath." He told her as he handed her the book he had finished reading. He smiled at her as he left the apartment leaving Emma standing there stunned.

"What just happened?" Emma asked the empty apartment. She sighed as she locked her door, hoping it would be enough to deter him if he decided to come back. Tomorrow afternoon she would deal with him. Tonight was hers and she was having a bubble bath. After settling into her bath she opened up her old copy of Peter Pan and let the words take her back to Neverland like it did when she was a kid. Maybe for a little bit she could forget the fact she now lived in fairy tales and just enjoy one. As she started reading the book she noticed Hook had written notes in the corner. Simple things about how things were correct or close or so wrong he was offended. She laughed and decided if she could find a way she was making him watch the cartoon version of Peter Pan as punishment for following them back to Storybrooke.


End file.
